Short Stories of Challenges
by ShinySheepGhost001
Summary: For forums I participated in, but don't anymore.
1. BunnyClan: The Unsuspecting

**First challenge I've done with BunnyClan.**

Fawnwillow trotted through the meadows of outside WindClan with a loner, searching for the long-lost Clan that her ancestors had told her about. She remembered her dream of Nightcloud beckoning her to come bring back the evacuated Clan out from their generation-long exodus. The black cat had said she could not take anyone with her, save for a cat she had selected. She had showed her an image of a ThunderClan cat named Hawkwing. The two had met during a Gathering and left the next morning for the journey to find WindClan.

Unfortunately, the Dark Forest was determined to keep WindClan from being brought back to the Clans, so they sent some of their warriors in the form of allies to trick them into either killing themselves or turning back on their missions. They had been through many things together. Hawkwing helped Fawnwillow get stronger in her fighting skill. Fawnwillow taught Hawkwing to believe that it was all right to feel emotions. Hawkwing taught Fawnwillow to be brave. Fawnwillow helped Hawkwing convincing himself that he shouldn't commit suicide.

They'd gone through everything.

The previous day, she, Hawkwing, and their loner friend, Quail, had gotten held up by an attacking Dark Forest patrol of six or seven cats. She remembered scrambling to a hiding place, underneath a tree trunk. He had looked out at the patrol, trying to assess their skills. He'd insisted they'd go without him. She had insisted otherwise.

"The prophecy matters more than I do," he had said, courage blazing in his gold eyes. "Go find WindClan and bring them back to the other Clans." He had nuzzled her affectionately, then bolted in the opposite direction, distracting the patrol from Fawnwillow and Quail.

She turned the prophecy, "On the back of the fawn and the wings of the hawk will the wind return," over and over in her mind. Even though it was rather vague on _how_ they'd do it, it was rather obvious _who_ would accomplish the prophecy.

A tap from Quail's tail-tip brought Fawnwillow back to reality. "Look!" She meowed, pointing with her tail.

There was a small group of cats gathered in a meadow, kits tumbling around, adults grooming each other or talking, young cats practicing their fighting moves.

"It's WindClan!" Fawnwillow's pale yellow eyes lightened up. "We found WindClan!"

"I'm glad to hear that!"

The she-cats turned to a rugged brown tom walking out of the forest they'd just came out of, clumps of fur missing from his pelt.

"Hawkwing!" Fawnwillow cried, running back to him to give an affectionate neck rub. His pelt was much more messy than she expected, his body was covered in scratches, and he reeked of those foul Dark Forest cats, but he was _alive_! "I thought you'd never escape from them!"

Hawkwing purred in amusement. "It'll take more than a few starless cats to keep me from biting the dust."

Fawnwillow didn't move, completely enthralled that he was still alive. She took in his presence and didn't _ever_ want to let him go. "Don't do that to me again..."

"I won't, Fawnwillow, I won't..."

Once Fawnwillow backed out of his neck, they left to meet the long-lost Clan.

* * *

Fawnwillow perched on a rock just outside of camp, observing the slightly hilly landscape. Mountains reached for the sky far in the distance, clouds lingering around their stretched bodies. Grass swayed in the melody of the wind, crickets and birds harmonizing and adding to the symphony. The sun was rather shy that day, peeking through the clouds every so often. The scents drifting from behind her alerted her of another cat. She whipped around to see who it was.

"Oh, hello, Hawkwing!"

The brown cat nodded and sat beside her on the rock. "So... We found WindClan."

"Yep."

"That's half of our job done."

Fawnwillow smiled. "Yep."

"So..." He paused, staring out into the distance. "Do you think I'll go back to ThunderClan and you'll go back to ShadowClan once we bring WindClan back?"

Fawnwillow sighed. "Yep..."

Hawkwing caught her gaze, staring into her soft eyes. "I won't be going back to ThunderClan, though."

She looked back at him. "You won't?!"

"Nope," his tail curled around hers. "I have something else for me in WindClan that ThunderClan doesn't have."

"Is that me?"

"Yes." He smiled, a genuine, sweet smile. "All I need is for you to abandon ShadowClan and live with me in WindClan." His forehead touched with hers. "I love you, Fawnwillow. I don't want to let you go."

Fawnwillow widened her eyes, she thought over her choice. "Okay, I'll live with you in WindClan."

Hawkwing nuzzled her. "I'm glad to hear that." He stood, stretching out. The tom stood upright. "But that's not what I came here for..."

Fawnwillow's brows scrunched together. "What...?"

"I didn't come here to say 'I love you'..." He turned toward her direction. "I came here to say 'you failed'."

The light brown she-cat slid off the rock backwards. "Hawkwing? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, my dear," Hawkwing's mouth dripped with a black liquid. His voice was... off... "Nothing is wrong!"

Fawnwillow stared wide-eyed at the tom, backing away. "What...?"

His eyes darkened to soulless black orbs. "I didn't think I'd have to do this so soon."

"Hawkwing! What are you doing?!"

"I couldn't just idle around and let you bring back WindClan." Hawkwing's maw bore a horrific smile, his teeth slightly yellowed. " _Hawkwing failed_!"

Fawnwillow screeched in terror, backing up to a lonely tree in the middle of the meadow.

"Run away from WindClan now and swear you'll never come back," the tom said, unsheathing his claws. "Or suffer the same fate as your dear friend!"

The she-cat growled. _This is not Hawkwing! This is some shadow of Hawkwing!_ Her claws unsheathed. " _NO!_ "

She lunged out, raking her claws down his face and chomping his ear, hoping to make it bleed. Her teeth sunk into his ear, piercing his flesh. "You're not Hawkwing!" A piece of his ear flung out of her mouth, making the tom howl with pain. Fawnwillow slipped away and observed him from a distance.

Hawkwing writhed in pain. "Fawnwillow, what are you doing?! It's me, Hawkwing!"

She recognized the voice, that _was_ him. _What am I doing?! Why am I attacking Hawkwing?!_ Her eyes remained wide, staring at her friend. _Am I seeing things? What's wrong with me...? Why did I attack him like that?!_ She looked off in the direction of camp, hoping someone was close enough to get their help.

Hawkwing stood and launched at Fawnwillow, pinning her to the ground.

 _No! This isn't Hawkwing!_ She used her hind claws to strike his belly, stunning him momentarily. She sprinted for camp, slowed down a little by the fact that she was worn out. While running, a glimpse of a cat lying in the meadow caught her attention. She paused, trying to identify it.

The corpse of a brown and white she-cat shook her mind. _Quail..._ Not far away, a black and white tom also laid dead. _No, not Badgerstar..._ She looked around, finding more high-ranking members of the Clan sprawled on the ground, dead. _The deputy... the medicine cat... the senior warriors... Oh, StarClan, no..._

She was too distraught to see a dark shape rise out of Hawkwing's collapsed body, then plunge back in, bringing life once again. The tom pounced on her, raking his long claws down her sides. Fawnwillow did her best to fight him back, but she knew he was considerably stronger than her. After what seemed like an eternity, Hawkwing finally pinned her down.

"You put up a good fight..." He mewed, blood dripping from his face. "You would've made such a good Dark Forest cat..."

With one swift movement, he hurled her at a nearby rock. Upon impact, a sickly crack launched through her neck, followed by an overwhelming amount of pain.

 _It's too much... I can't..._

The only thing she saw was Hawkwing's sadistic smile.

Then Fawnwillow was no more.


	2. BunnyClan: Stuck and Imprisoned

**Second challenge for BunnyClan.**

Stormstrike woke up in a daze, slightly shaken from the split-second impact that knocked him out. His body hurt all over, throbbing from the tumble after the fall. He forced his eyes open, taking in his surroundings.

He was likely in some sort of tunnel system under ThunderClan, but this section looked unfamiliar. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, identifying what he assumed to be rocks lying around. His ears heard nothing, save for his slow breathing and scuffling of feet.

Stormstrike tried getting up. His legs were shaky, but he could walk. He studied the area, assessing what had happened. He looked up from where he was, expecting to see a hole from where he had fallen.

But there was no hole.

Stormstrike's heart skipped a beat. _How is that possible?!_ He studied the surrounding walls, trying, _hoping_ , _praying_ there would be some exit out of here. He followed a tunnel until it led him back to the main room where he woke up in.

 _StarClan, help me..._

"Anyone in here?!" Stormstrike yelled through the tunnels. "If there's anyone out there, _please_ , could you come here?!"

He followed down more tunnels, all leading back to their origin. Stormstrike tried to keep his sanity, it barely slipping from his mind. Whenever he heard a pebble fall, he would ask into the darkness if it were a cat who'd caused the sound.

After what seemed like ages in the isolated darkness, he caught a glimpse of something bright. He followed it, hoping it'd be a way out. Once he reached it, he found the figures of starry cats, with a few starless ones here and there.

"Hello!" Stormstrike ran toward them, getting their attention. "Do you know a way out of here?!"

The nearest starry cat, her pelt a bright luminescent white, shook her head. "No, I do not. None of us do."

Stormstrike was at a loss for words. "... What...?"

A starless cat walked up to him, her eyes heavy and filled with grief and rage. "We are the souls of those who cats who died here in this trap of a tunnel. We cannot escape here to sink into shadows or fly into the sky." She clung to him, inky black tears welling in her eyes. "I beg of you, before you die like all of us, come work on this tunnel we've worked on while we were still alive. We can't impact the physical world unless we take a physical form, which we can't anymore."

"Please, help us!" a tom from the back yowled. "We can't get out of here! Please!"

Stormstrike hesitantly agreed, but the threat of death hovering over his shoulder was a shadow he was willing to have. The spirits of the deceased cats led him to a scuffled area.

"Here is where we tried digging out, we don't really expect you to get that far, but thank you anyway."

Stormstrike unsheathed his claws, then dug into the wall with every bit of his remaining spirit he had. He dug with few breaks in between, the gnawing hunger inside him eating him alive. He'd reached about one cat-length of the tunnel. He received so much support from his starry and starless friends that he decided for his last few moments, he would do his best with them.

He brought a starless cat with him whose name was Crowflight. Stormstrike knew it'd be painful, it'd be tiring, it'd kill him.

But there was no other way around it.

"Storm, what are you doing?" Crowflight asked, his voice curious. "Fennelshade said you needed to stay in your area to die.

"I don't want to die doing nothing," Stormstrike stated, unsheathing his dulled claws. "I want to die doing something!"

He clawed the dirt out of the way, accidentally getting Crowflight hit with soil. He made calculated movements, striking in the right way and swinging it aside to clear the area. His hunger clawed him on the inside just as he was clawing the dirt.

"Storm! You'll wear yourself out doing this!" Crowflight yowled.

"I know, but I want my spirit and the other spirits to be free." He panted, the exertion taking a heavy toll on his body. "But I _will_ clear this tunnel, even if I die young!"

Crowflight kept trying to convince him to stop wearing himself out and go die in peace, but the digging cat didn't listen to him. After what seemed like an eternity, he found a tiny ray of light behind his claws.

"I found the surface!" He shouted, digging even harder.

That's what killed him. His heart ripped in half from the exertion, causing him to collapse on the ground, dead. Loose dirt from overhead fell in on him.

"Stormstrike!" Crowflight screeched. He tried to pull his friend out of the rubble with no luck. "No... No!"

"STORMSTRIKE MADE IT TO THE SURFACE!" Another cat yelled in joy from down below. The spirits led up the tunnel to see a mourning Crowflight over the body of their once-alive friend.

"Stormstrike...?" One asked warily, poking his tail. "What...? What happened?"

Crowflight relayed what had happened to the spirits, all of whom were shocked. They had a moment of silence for their friend before exiting the tunnel and flying into the sky or sinking into the shadows. Crowflight stayed behind.

"Thank you, Stormstrike. We all owe you everything..."


	3. BunnyClan: Leitmotif

**Leitmotif Challenge – Inspired from "Escape from the Paris City Police Department" from the game "Rhythm Thief"**

Shinekit sat in a cool place in the BunnyClan burrow, holding a fang in her mouth. She remembered finding it in Nightsong's huge hoard of claws, fangs, and teeth. Once she was settled, she held the intricate badger fang in her paws, observing its detail. _So pretty..._ She thought, wishing it was hers.

" _Hey! Who took my badger fang?!_ " Nightsong called from the Clan.

Shinekit bolted up, meeting eyes with the black she-cat. Nightsong growled. "You took it!"

The silver tabby wasted no time – running away. She picked the fang up in her mouth, scampering away. She kicked up dust in Nightsong's face, momentarily blinding her and took off at full speed. Nightsong yowled in surprise, shaking her head from the dust.

"OH, YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Shinekit slipped through an opening too small for the larger cat, leading to the higher ledge of the main camp. She remembered from the many times she had to escape from her nosy caretakers that this was a great resort for a kit when they were in trouble, or in this case, when they were _running away_ from trouble.

But this wasn't just a sitting bunny game. This was keep-away. And keeping the fang away she shall!

She climbed through the tunnel to the higher ledge and peeked over, taunting the black cat. "Shinekit! Get down from there and give me back my fang!"

Shinekit shook her head, then shuffled off.

"SHINEKIT!"

The silver tabby dashed past several Clanmates, nearly getting stomped on several times.

"Someone stop Shinekit! She took my badger fang!" Nightsong called to other cats.

Warriors and even a few apprentices tried to tackle the unruly kit or stop her in her tracks. Fortunately, Shinekit had picked up on several of the tactics the apprentices used and dodged them, barely missing a few of them.

Shinekit noticed Nightsong was close, too close. She planned another escape in her mind, one that she'd done on other cats when she was running away. Before Nightsong could even process what happened, Shinekit ducked into another small tunnel while she rammed into the wall.

She came out of another entrance to the main floor, purring in amusement at Nightsong's slight daze. The silver kit weaved through the cats, the fang still in her tiny mouth. She focused on her path, nearly running into the medicine cat who nearly caught her.

"SHINEKIT!"

She turned around. Nightsong bolting for her, her face creased with fury. Shinekit resumed her running without looking ahead.

That was a bad idea.

She ran straight into a wall of fluff, getting a bit dazed herself. Once she recovered, she looked up, seeing the brindled she-cat everyone in the Clan looked up to and admired.

"What's happened here?" Brindlestar asked, eyeing the silver kit.

Nightsong caught up to them, panting. "She... took my... badger fang... oh..."

Brindlestar looked back down at Shinekit. "Is that her badger fang?"

The kit lowered her ears and dropped the fang at Nightsong's feet. "Sorry..."

"What for?" Brindlestar nudged.

"I'm sorry for taking your badger fang." Shinekit's ears and tail drooped. "I wanted to look at it..."

Nightsong nuzzled the kit. "If you want to look at my collection, just ask me, okay?" The black cat then nipped her ear. "And don't steal my stuff again." She picked up the fang and trotted off back to her collection, muttering about the scratches the kit made on it. "Maybe you could start collecting your own stuff, then you could have that to gawk at."

Shinekit looked up at Brindlestar sheepishly. "Can I go back to the nursery now?"

The brindled leader set a massive paw on the kit's shoulders, purring in amusement. "I think not. How about you go to the tom's den and groom Bengal for me, would you? Make sure he doesn't have any ticks. I will give you a supervisor if you want one."

Shinekit slunk down, heat rising from her pelt in embarrassment.

"And you'll be doing that for the next moon." Brindlestar motioned for Shinekit to run along, then beckoned another cat to be her supervisor. "If Bengal is still as messy as he is now, I'll be having a serious talk with a certain kit."

"Yes, Brindlestar..." the silver tabby was escorted by the other cat to the tom's den. "I'm not gonna taste anything until I'm an apprentice, aren't I?"

Her supervisor chuckled. "Nope!"


	4. BunnyClan: Elders' Tales

Goldenflower groomed her sleeping denmate's pelt, making sure not to disturb her from sleeping, but being thorough enough to clean her pelt. A golden-brown head popped into the elder's den.

"Goldenflower?" a tiny kittish voice asked.

The elderly she-cat looked up. "Lionkit, what are you doing up? It's the middle of the night! Go back to Squirrelflight and your littermates." She stood up to herd the kit back to the nursery. "Go on, shoo... Oh..."

Sitting outside the elder's den were Lionkit's littermates, Hollykit and Jaykit. Goldenflower lolled her head back. "Oh, StarClan, help me..."

"I asked Squirrelflight if we could listen to one of your stories and she said it was all right." Hollykit mewed.

"You didn't specify when, did you?" The elder asked.

Hollykit blinked, likely confused from the odd word Goldenflower used. She knew these kits shouldn't be out at night and needed to send them back to Squirrelflight.

"Go back to your nest, you three." She ordered, sweeping her bushy tail to push the kits along. "I would hate to be the one to tell your mother you spent most of the night goofing off instead of sleeping."

Jaykit stood, defiant. "We want a story." He didn't budge at Goldenflower's massive tail. "And we're not going back to the nursery until we have our story.

Goldenflower purred in amusement. She paused, then laid down in front of the entrance. "All right, one story." She lifted her tail and swept the kits to her side, keeping them warm with her tail. "Get comfortable." Once all the kits were settled, she relaxed on the soft ground. "All right, what type of story would you like to hear? A myth? An ancient tale? A recent tale?"

"Myth! Myth!" Lionkit squeaked. Hollykit nodded in agreement while Jaykit seemed interested.

"Well, myth it is, then." She lolled her head back, thinking. "Which one should I tell you...?" She remained silent for a moment, then brought her yellow gaze to the kits. "I have it. The Leaves of Change."

Lionkit mewed his approval. Hollykit widened her eyes in interest. Jaykit lifted his ears to hear her better.

"Okay, how does it go...? Oh, that's right."

* * *

Ages ago, long before Firestar was born, but not long after the Clans were created, there were born four kits in different Clans. The eldest was a ShadowClan tom named Snowfrost. He was a pale, withered gray with dull blue eyes. He was quiet, wise, grumpy, and liked to keep to himself. The second oldest was a WindClan she-cat named Redbreeze. She was a dark ginger tabby with vibrant gold eyes. She was relaxed, resourceful, mature, and sly. The second youngest was a ThunderClan tom named Sunstorm. He was gold with rich green eyes. He was spunky, competitive, adventurous, and rather lazy. Lastly, the youngest was a RiverClan she-cat named Flowershine. She was a light brown tabby with pale green eyes. She was energetic, happy, kind, and cheerful.

One day, an ancient StarClan messenger came down to the four cats and brought them to the Fourtrees, where Gatherings used to take place at. Another StarClan cat disguised itself as a normal cat and came among the four cats, asking for a gift from each of them and what made them as individuals special. The disguised StarClan cat said he'd wait at Fourtrees for them to return, but warned them he'd leave at the next new moon. They all had one moon to find their gifts.

Sunstorm returned first. On the growing half-moon, he brought the largest, strongest, greenest leaf from ThunderClan along with vibrant butterflies the kits had caught. He explained they represented the lushness of the world and what it had to offer. He explained the heat from the sun gave the cats energy to perform their tasks better. The StarClan cat was happy with his gifts.

Flowershine returned next. On the full moon, she brought a tiny, delicate flower bud along with caterpillars and chrysalises and a leaf with frog's eggs she found near the river. She explained they represented the time for birth, growth, and regeneration. She said the warmth in the air rallies spirits and makes them hope for even better times, even in the most prosperous eras. The StarClan cat was happy with her gifts.

Redbreeze returned after her. On the hiding half-moon, she brought an assortment of leaves of different colors, acorns, and stalks of wheat and barley from the farm outside of WindClan. She explained they represented the time for preparation to rest. She said the coolness of the air calms cats down and prepares them for the times to come. The StarClan cat was happy with her gifts.

Snowfrost, however, wasn't doing as well as his companions. He struggled to find gifts for the StarClan cat. He stared at his withered brown leaves, torn bark, and frosted mud and wished he could give better gifts to the StarClan cat. He hesitated, but gave them anyway. On the new moon, he brought his gifts to the StarClan cat. He explained they represented the time of rest cats needed for their busy lives. He explained to the cat their gifts are like one massive day. Flowershine's gifts were like the morning, fresh and new, giving hope for all cats. Sunstorm's gifts were like the day, vibrant and energetic, experiencing what needed to be done and living life to its fullest. Redbreeze's gifts were like the evening, ready for rest, but beautiful to remind the cats of what tomorrow would bring. He explained his gifts were like the night, far outshining all the others in beauty, but remaining at rest. It was something everyone needed, what everything needed.

The StarClan cat was surprisingly happy with his gifts.

He granted each cat powers over each season. When they died, they were able to bring the season far beyond the Clans. Newleaf, Greenleaf, Leaf-Fall, and Leaf-Bare. So like the days, the seasons change to help the world and ourselves, rest and live life to the fullest.

* * *

Goldenflower studied the three kits under her tail, all three with droopy, tired eyes. "All right, I told you a story. Go back to your mother, young kits." She picked up Jaykit by the scruff and escorted Hollykit and Lionkit to the nursery. She watched them from outside to make sure they were settled beside Squirrelflight and asleep. Jaykit flopped on his mother's bushy tail, asleep before he even made contact with her fur. Hollykit sidled up to Squirrelflight's head and curled herself right next to her, falling asleep within heartbeats. Lionkit took a lot longer to fall asleep, but soon enough, he was sleeping beside his mother's belly.

Goldenflower nodded to herself, then walked to the elders' den, her feet shaking with each step. She fell asleep next to Mousefur and Longtail, but when she was deep in her sleep, she barely noticed the lightness she felt as her brother Lionheart came to fetch her spirit.


	5. Children of Shadows: Snowfur's Life

**Challenge for Children of Shadows**

Snowfur groomed Whitekit's pelt, the tiny kit purring while asleep.

"Are you okay?" Bluefur asked, padding into the medicine den.

Snowfur looked up from her kit. "Yes, just recovering."

Bluefur glanced at her sister's broken legs, knowing she'd never be able to have kits again, nor continue with being a warrior. "Are you okay with this?"

The white she-cat sighed in sympathy, motioning for Bluefur to lay beside her. When the bluish she-cat did, Snowfur groomed her pelt. "Tell me your thoughts."

Bluefur's throat swelled, refusing that she'd speak. "I... I don't like this..." she finally meowed, her voice broken. "Y-you were so happy when you had Whitekit, but you wanted more... A-and now you can't have more... I... I'm sorry! I shouldn't have brought you aside! I never should have!" She hiccupped into her sister's pelt, overtaken with grief. "It's my fault you're like this! It's my fault you can't be a warrior anymore or a queen ever again!"

Snowfur shushed her sister and pulled her close. "It's okay, Bluefur, it's okay... I forgive you. Don't beat yourself up over this." She waited until Bluefur had calmed down before speaking again. "Why don't you talk it out with Thistleclaw? Bring him here in front of the medicine den and talk. I'll be here listening."

* * *

Bluefur trudged along the Sunningrocks, wanting a nap after nearly getting murdered by Thistleclaw. All she had from the fight was a nasty wound raked across her face, but that was enough to leave the scars. She laid on the largest rock, enjoying the warmth it radiated and the gentle sunlight's glow.

"Hey, that's _our_ Sunningrocks!"

The blue she-cat sat up to see Oakheart at the other side of the river. He flashed her a smile, earning him a groan. "Go away." She laid on the rocks to have her back towards him.

A splash of water and consecutive smaller splashes alerted her of his presence. "No." He drew close to her.

"Go away, you filthy, fish-brained, dung-eating, flea-ridden, _pest_!" She gripped the rock with unsheathed claws.

He laid beside her. "Something's wrong. You can talk to me."

"I don't want to _talk_ ," she spat. " _Especially with you_! I want you _gone_!"

Oakheart blinked, staggering back. "Um... Okay." He ran a single lick over her ear. "If you need me, I'll... I'll be in RiverClan..." He jumped off the rocks, then left back into RiverClan territory. "Bye."

Bluefur didn't move, but she had been shoved tree-lengths over his heartbroken voice. After a long moment, she flopped over to face RiverClan territory, thinking of the tom who'd been so kind to her.

 _I'm sorry, but this had to be done..._

* * *

Two moons later at a Gathering, Bluefur woke up to Featherwhisker's face, who frantically asked her questions.

"Are you okay? Do you need water? Is anything bleeding? Can you stand up?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, Featherwhisker..." Bluefur slowly got up. "What happened though?"

The WindClan she-cat motioned for the short ledge. "You slipped off from there."

A ShadowClan tom added, "Then you fell-"

"On me."

Bluefur turned to the reddish tom, feeling heat rise in her pelt. _Oh, StarClan, no..._

Oakheart purred in amusement. "You just can't get away from me, can't you?"

"In the name of Thunderstar and Riverstar, will you get that stupid grin of yours out of my sight?!"

Several cats purred their laughter while others growled. Oakheart blinked, then backed away before going to the other side of the clearing.

 _Good fox-dung riddance._

But that hurt more than anything.


End file.
